DESCRIPTION: The goal of this program project is to reconceptualize the mental/physical health status and needs of members of the African American community. This program project is designed to create a context in which more integrative, interdependent, and interdisciplinary research on African Americans will flourish. The project would consist of a multidisciplinary team of researchers who would participate in one of three research projects focusing upon the African American community using Dr. Spencer?s Phenomenological Variant of Ecological Systems Theory (PVEST). The Statistical and Methodological Core consists of two major components: 1) the Statistical/Methodological Advisory Group that will oversee the on-site expertise in research design methodology, data based management, and statistical analysis of Institute projects; and 2) the University of Pennsylvania?s Statistical and Methodological Group, which will participate in the design and conduct of statistical analyses as well as measurement construction, validation, and standardization on an as needed basis. In addition, there will be input in substantive areas from panels of co-investigators/ consultants who are members of the DuBois Collective. This Core will also include a 50%-time data analyst. The Administrative Core is composed of the members of the operations committee and will consist of Dr. Spencer, a TBD Co-Director, a clerical support team, an editor, a psychology technician, and a computer information specialist. The Administrative Core will advise principal investigators of the Institute?s resources, selection of pilot projects, distribute the training resources, hire personnel, select additional consultants, and identify topics for the methodological and substantive programs. The operations committee will coordinate existing pilots and new grants and encourage new and existing investigators to develop new pilots and grant applications. The Administrative Core?s main function is to insure the smooth operation of the Statistical and Methodological Core and more general Institute functioning.